fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Owen
'Michael Owen '(January 8 1961) is an American criminal and killer who is wanted by the FBI since August 2012 for the Salt Lake City rape and murder of an older woman commited on August 1 2012. Owen is currently on the FBI Most Wanted List for this crime. Owen was arrested for the 1995 attempted murder of a 16-year old girl. Last reports say that Owen has stolen an automobile and is still a fugitive reportadly he is now in Chigaco Illinois. Early Life Michael Tom Owen was born in Naperville, IL on January 8 1961. He graduated at the University of Illinois in 1988 were he had studied engineering. Owen was well-known to Police already for the abuse of the drug cocain. He was first charged with attempted murder in 1995 when he attempted to abduct and strangle a 16-year old girl. He was sentenced to ten months in prison. He was paroled after three weeks and went to live in Salt Lake City Utah were he took a job as an engeneer. Owen was well-liked by his collauges and was a good computer-engineer to all accounts. It was known he did not commit severe crimes in that time safe for still abusing cocain. Owen lived in a small appartment in Salt Lake City. Murder On August 1 2012 68-year old Margy Connors was found dead in her home by neighbours. The agressor had forced entered the home throw the backdoor. Mrs. Connors lay on her back on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. There were sings of a struggle. The old woman was dead. She was found with tape over her mouth, and a rope around her neck. However, most schocking was the gaint hunting-type knife she had been butchered with. The knife was plunged still into her chest. She had been stabbed multiple times presumably around 31 times. She had been raped. What baffled police was that it was no robbery. It was a lust killing. Owen was confirmed about two days later. An eye-witness had seen a man resembling Owen running from Mrs. Connor's house with blood on his coat and hands. A massive manhunt began for Michael Owen throw all of Salt Lake City. However, eye-witness acounts say that Owen had taken a bus to New York. It is believed that he from there, has fled to Chigaco. Still he is a fugitive. His last supossed sighting was in March 2013. He has been on the FBI Most Wanted List ever since. Police believe he has altered his appearance drasticly to avoid capture. Possibilities are that he is in Chigaco, Vermont, Texas or New England. Analysis Criminal profiler David Richmond of Columbia University has said that Michael Owen is a homicidal sociopath "who derives pleasure from murder". It is taken into account that Owen might have killed more than one. He might be a serial killer. People should not approach him, he might be armed and he is extremelly dangerous. If anyone knows about Michael Owen's current hide-away call 911.